1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an imaging lens system and an imaging system incorporating the imaging lens system.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, imaging systems such as cameras that capture images of a subject are known.
In recent years, various types of cameras that capture images of a subject and perform image processing on the captured images are being commercialized, such as cameras that perform high-definition examination on a subject at a finite distance.